


Trouble Makers

by Aahhhaaaa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Clothed Sex, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Quickies, Reunion Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Storm trooper! Reader, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aahhhaaaa/pseuds/Aahhhaaaa
Summary: I might write a part two if anybody's interested
Relationships: Leia Organa/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Trouble Makers

You were 15 when you entered the imperial training academy leaving everything you knew behind, your home, your planet, Leia. 

The two of you, being your rebellious selves, started fights, vandalized the awful pro imperial posters, and fought against every known stupid rule. Apparently the two of you caused too much trouble. Leia, being the princess she is, simply got a lecture but your family however thought differently. If you were going to cause trouble might as well put it to use at an imperial academy and so you were sent off. 

Or that's you told anyways to anyone who asked.

In reality you volunteered as a spy for the rebellion. You were to graduate as a trooper and then once you were able to gain more access to terminals and more important cruisers you were to sabotage, steal information, and free prisoners. 

You had to say goodbye to Leia, all your secret stolen kisses and promises to be together forever were now nothing but a distant dream and in a blink three years had gone by without her. You still thought of her, you missed her more than you ever knew you could, you wondered if she ever felt the same.

However one day you got your answer.  
You were sitting in your barren, cold, quarters going through mission briefings and such when you received an incoming holo message. Apparently Princess Leia of Alderaan had been captured after trying to get the plans to the Death Star. Her own planet, your home planet, was destroyed leaving no survivors, including Senator Organa. Leia was now, coincidentally, being held on the same cruiser you were on and it was your mission to inform her that her rescuers were on their way.

Sighing you lent back in your chair, what a better time to pay her a visit. 

Approaching Leias cell you dismissed the two guards on false special orders. You were just here on mission, this was just your job yet time had felt like it slowed down and the clunking of your boots felt too loud as you entered the small enclosure and there she was, laying on her side, not a fear or worry in sight. 

Her neat curly hair was put up into two buns and her white dress flowed perfectly along her, accentuating her near perfect features, she was stunning. You felt like you couldn't breathe.

"Are you also going to try and get some information out of me as well?" She sounded like she was trying to interrogate you, her voice laced with sarcasm and pettiness. Your heart felt like it was beating out of your chest as you just stood there like the fool you were. You were just here to tell her some information but now that you were actually here you had no idea what to do. 

"Well?" She swung her legs over the bench and waited for your response. 

Slowly you reached up to your helmet and took it off revealing your face to her. You had hoped Leia would recognize you. After three years in the empire your once long well taken hair was shaved down to the roots, a gruesome scar was prominent on the right side of your face, severely disfigured it, and your eye on that side was now nothing but white cybernetic implant. 

"Hey there Princess" you coyly grinned at her

Leia sat up taller wide eyed in disbelief it was actually you, of course she recognized you, she always would. 

You were just here to pass on information yet you couldn't help but to approach her; Gently holding her face you tipped it up to meet your eyes.

"You miss me?" Your voice was a little too cocky and your grin was a litte to sly, an act to cover up how nervous you actually were, but Leia paid no mind to that simply throwing her arms around your armoured body and brought you down into a crushing hug. Landing on your knees you wrapped your arms around her waist in a tender embrace.

"Of course I did you fool!" Releasing you it was now her turn to hold your face. Casting her glance to your scarred side, Leia gently rubbed her thumb across the marred flesh. Feeling self conscious, you turned your head away so she could look at the prettier side of your face. 

"I was so worried about you.." Leias voice was now quite and full of adoration as she turned your face, looking into her love filled eyes, she leaned down and planted a soft kiss against your lips, paying no mind to your scared and burnt flesh, you felt your heart swimming in your stomach. Parting slowly you looked into her stunning deep brown eyes for a mere second before your lips were back on hers.

You knew you shouldn't be doing this but her hands were on either side of your face as your hands rested on her hips and you decided you couldn't care less. The two of you had been separated for far two long and you just wanted to be held by her noble arms once again. 

The kiss grew stronger and more passionate, sparking a heat within your stomach and you couldn't help but slide your gloved hands down her legs and under her dress. Briefly breaking the kiss Leia looked into your wanting eyes, biting her lip she slightly spread her legs further, giving you silent permission to continue.

Not breaking eye contact you slid your hands up further and hooked your fingers around the band of her underwear and tugged them down, lifting her hips, Leia helped you get them off and once they were you ran your leather fingers down her wet slick. Gasping lightly, Leia closed her eyes and leaned against the cool metal wall, arching her back further into your touch. 

Working a finger into her followed quickly by a second, you flicked your thumb over her clit. You were encaptured by the way Leia was moaning and squirming against the feeling of you pumping your cool leather fingers in and out of her.

You had dreamed of this far too often, having her moan and grip onto you well she pulsed around your fingers was heavenly. 

Kissing the inside of her thighs you added a third finger and felt the tight stretch around them. Gasping loudly Leia eagerly responded by rolling her hips against your fingers, fucking herself on your hand.

Leia too focused on anything but own pleasure was the most perfect sight you ever saw. You could tell she was close by the way she was moaning when you added more pressure to her clit or how she clenched around your fingers and it made you ache to tease her more.

Pulling your fingers out you heard Leia above you groan in disappointment at the loss of stimulation. With a sly grin you avoided where Leia desperately needed you and focused on simply caressing your hands down her thighs the back up, leaving kisses along them. 

You knew you didn't have a lot of time with her but you couldn't care less.

When Leia, realized you weren't going to do anything until she asked, she let out a frustrated plea and you willingly complied.

Grabbing the back of her knees you raised her legs over your shoulders, bundling her dress around her hips, within an instant you had your face buried into her wet heat. Moaning loudly at the feeling of you lapping at her core Leia moved her hands to hold the back of your head as she moaned loudly at the feeling of your tongue whirling and caressing her slicked heat. 

You felt her gasping and breathing heavily above you as your hot and heavy tongue licked every inch of her. Holding down her hips you felt her get closer with the way she was desperately begging for you to not stop as her thighs twitched beside your head. 

Adding two fingers into the mix of your lips sucking and licking her clit, you pumped your fingers a few times hitting her sweet spot with everyone and that seemed to be the final straw as she gasped and silently came around you.

Pulling away you licked your lips well looking into Leias lust blown eyes, her chest heaving from her post orgasm, you gently lowered her legs before leaning up and kissing her passionately.

Humming onto the kiss Leia wrapped her arms around your neck. You let her hold you and you let yourself hold her. You had been wanting this for too long and even though you knew that you needed to tell her the information and go you decided to be selfish for just a little longer and let yourself relax into this domestic bliss.

But eventually you leaned back, gently placing your hand back on her face, you didn't want to say goodbye.

"About an hour or so ago the rebellion sent word saying your rescue was on their way" a pause as you let Liea take in the information "You should be free within the moment" your voice felt too heavy in the atmosphere and you felt her arms tighten around you. "I can't go with you, I'm more useful here" and with that you stood up and let go of your princess before you couldn't. 

Turning your back on her you picked your forgotten helmet and started walking up the steps to the door when you suddenly heard Leias voice rang out "Will I ever see you again?" And when you turned around to her ethereal form, you made sure to memorize it.

"I'm not sure" you smiled hoping to send some ease to her and so you left with a heavy heart with too many what ifs hanging in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a part two if anybody's interested


End file.
